1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insenstive, pressable and castable explosive and a process for the production of said explosive.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The invention is based on a phlegmatised explosive, corresponding to EP 0 509 200 B1 and DE 40 06 961. This involves explosive mixtures in which the particulate explosive is coated with a phlegmatising inert binder. Improved insensitivity is achieved with those binders. In the meantime the demands in respect of insensitivity have been set at a markedly higher level. Those demands are not attained by the known binders.